The Final Blight
by bwm28
Summary: After several female victims are found dead from darkspawn taint around the world, and many of them are attacking major places. It is concluded that the time of the Final Blight, lead by the archdemon Lusacan is upon the world.


**Chapter 1: Preparing for The Final Blight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Dragon Age Franchise or the Law & Order: SVU Franchise. Dragon Age belongs to BioWare and Company and Law & Order belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC productions. I'm doing this fic for fun and I would like to have some feedback about it please and thank you. I'm just getting into DA and I love it and thought this would be cool and this is an alternate universe to the actual DA storyline, so I hope you enjoy it.**

"_For centuries, the Earth was attacked by monsters brought on by humanities pride from trying to understand what was happening beyond life and what controls could happen from it. These monsters became a taint to mankind after so many turned many humans to fuel their breed and continue to attempt to conquer our lands. The main continent of Thedas was the darkspawns main target for many centuries with the other lands of the time also attacked, but on a smaller scale. Ferelden was the continents major target for the horde; made up of many great cities and landscapes of the time. There were humans, dwarfs, elves, and mages that would do what they could to fight this evil. However, one group of brave warriors called the Grey Wardens appeared and turned the tide of the darkspawn. An organization made of all races that would come and fight the darkspawn and keep the Earth intact. We still thrive today after many centuries since the last blight, knowing that the final one is in the works. Thedas no longer exists and the time of the past blights are lost after we switched calendars from the Age calendars to the Gregorian Calendars. The best we can make out is that the last Blight happened around the 14__th__ or 13__th__ centuries from the Gregorian calendars; but the old Age Calendars indicate the past blight happened nearly 900 to 1000 years ago. Since the last blight; humanity evolved and discovered new technologies, new destinations, and new weaponry. The elves and dwarfs got wiped out in the last blights overtime as did most of humanity; but the mages are still around; working in secret in many places around the world and only our organization knows their whereabouts and existence. The Grey Wardens themselves went underground and works today in secret; knowing and waiting for the final blight to come. Thedas was destroyed in the last blight and most of the survivors fled to Orlais; which is today modern Europe and Thedas today is modern North America. Darkspawn also evolved overtime and managed to make themselves appear in human form, walking the Earth to find more women to taint and turn to become the horrifying Broodmother's that give birth to these monsters to conquer the lands. The Wardens know now that the time has come for the new and final blight and we have prepared for it. I Captain Donald Cragen of both the NYPD and Grey Wardens knows the time is now."_

It was an early morning in New York City and a woman noticed a body of another woman in the park. The SVU team was called to the scene and Benson and Stabler were informed by the ME that the victim seemed to have been mutated by something. She told them the victim's skin was altered by what appeared to be some kind of poisoning. Also, the skin colour of red indicated this; but the black spots on the body had no explanation. The ME ruled out assault since there were no specific bruising wounds to indicate that. Also, the victim was found with her pants down; which was why they were called. As Stabler examined the scene, he noticed that a couple of gentlemen were watching with the crowd and they seemed odd in some way. He told Olivia about it, but once he looked back, they were gone. Olivia then mentioned that the victim matched four other victims that were killed in the same fashion, but they were being investigated by homicide because there was no sign of sexual assault.

Meanwhile, the two men that got away called someone and told them that the last victim was killed and the blight preparations could start immediately. They both looked at each other and their faces morphed to reveal that they were both darkspawn Hurlock Emissaries.

Back at the precinct, Stabler and Benson reported to Cragen about the other victims matching the MO of theirs and Munch said that he just finished running a check on them and found no connection whatsoever to them, which indicated they were random. Cragen suddenly told them to keep checking and not to report what they found to anyone. He made it clear and then got back into his office. He took his phone and called the head of the Grey Wardens at Weisshaupt Fortress in Toronto, Canada and telling them the news. The Senior member, named Jonathan, told him that authorities in Canada were also starting to find similar victims of females and that their fortresses in Europe were reporting the same thing from authorities there. They came to the conclusion that the final blight was upon them and the darkspawn wanted to make this one more formal as it would be the last chance to rid the world of humanity and set into motion the end of humanity. Cragen then said, "I have a few people I command as a policeman that I think will make great recruits for our order and I will bring them there for the joining." Jon said, "Proceed with your plan, but be prepared for the beginning of the battle we've all been waiting for."

This is where I'm going to stop writing for now. Hope to hear some feedback soon.


End file.
